The Princesses of Tennis
by KuroNeko114
Summary: If a group of boys from Japan are that amazing, who’s to say that somewhere around the world, another group of girls aren’t just as good?


**The Princesses of Tennis**

By: KuroNeko114

Disclaimer: I do not own this, if I did I wouldn't still be paying for my car.

**Note:**

Ok, hehehe..

I got alotta reviews both positive and negative but i will try to amend things as best as i can so that the main gist of the story i had in mind is not affected but i hope everyone will be able to like it anyway. I'm more of a one-shot kinda author so chaptered stories are a bit of a challenge for me. :(

I'm not very good with multi-tasking and i am very slow in the updating department so please bear with me. Gomenkudasai!

_**Resonance Breaks Glass**_: I understand what you mean but I wasn't really going in that direction but thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read it. Even if you don't continue to read on, it's ok. ;)

_**Scorchin'**_: Wow... that's a very long review and thanks for the pointers. I amended the ame ume thing. I apologise for the misspelling and i will try to take what you have suggested but if later on it still appears that I'm repeating any errors feel free to comment. It helps me improve and I totally understand; nobody is perfect. Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I appreciate it!

_**unchangingxp**_: Yeah, i kinda wanted to keep the plot a secret for now. I don't wanna reveal anything so soon. I guess i was trying to be a bit mysterious but thank you for reviewing and i hope you can bear with my very slow updates.

_**aikoflutist247**_: Thank you for your support! I will try to update soon. And yeah, i know... I have this problem with descriptions. Thanks for the pointers; I will try to write the story with better flow. Like i said any comments are welcome, they do help! :)

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Captain**: Tsuzuki "Taichou" Yuki a.k.a Maya Anderson

Signature moves: The Ultimates – Stage 1: Cyclone; Stage 2: Atomic; Stage 3: Ame (Rain); Dragon's Breath; Dante's Inferno

**Vice-Captain**: Sarah "Mouse" Marsden

Signature moves: "Light amidst Darkness";

**Data Analyst**: Elaine "Ellie" Smith

**First Year**: Angeline "Angel" Carlson

**Doubles 1**: Francesca "Frankie" Oliveros & Jane "Jinx" Patterson

Signature moves: Power players with incredible speed and agility.

**Doubles 2**: Emily "Peach" Wellington & Sophia "Sugar" Stansky

Signature moves: Manipulative, sly, ability to confuse their opponents.

**Singles 3**: Julia "Jules" Barton

Signature moves: Scorcher;

* * *

**Storyline:**

If a group of boys from Japan are that amazing, who's to say that somewhere around the world, another group of girls aren't just as good?

This is their story and the incredible tale of what would happen if two worlds were to collide.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"_...and the match was won by Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku!... Seigaku wins the National tournament..._"

The voice on the screen continued to narrate to the images of a young boy and the rest of the team celebrating their victory, but the eight people in the room had stopped paying attention the moment the final point was scored.

"So, those are the guys huh?" the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor to the right of the television said. She had light brown hair styled in a pixie cut, medium build with mischievous green-eyes.

"Apparently so Jules, they do seem to be worthy adversaries though. What do you think Jinx?" a tall, slender exotic looking girl with long wavy black hair and blue highlights, and brown eyes asked another girl who was trying to untangle herself from her sweater. This girl had blonde hair with orange highlights and blue eyes; still struggling she managed a reply.

"I dunno Frankie... I mean did you NOT see that kid go demon-mode! I mean, I totally had a Devil May Cry flashback just looking at him! And you KNOW how I feel about Dante right? The guy is indestructible!" Jinx puffed out as she finally managed to free herself. How she got herself into that predicament nobody knows and everybody else was already used to it that they just take it as normal, thus the nickname "Jinx".

"I agree that was totally freaky! But I gotta say, that Seigaku guy who played with his eyes closed the whole time, now that is mondo freaky dude" said the girl sprawled on the floor next to Jules. She was also medium built with fair skin and a pink hair tied up in a ponytail. Her light blue eyes scanned the room for her doubles partner, who was sitting on the couch next to Jinx. "What do you think Peach?"

The said girl with pale blond hair and red highlights was still watching the screen whilst deep in thought. Taking her dark intense eyes of the screen, she leaned forward to grab a cup of tea from the coffee table and took a sip.

"I think..." she began, "I think this trip is getting more appealing by the minute Sugar. And I cannot wait to get over there to play some serious tennis" she smirked into her tea cup and regarded her doubles partner with a knowing wink.

"Yes! Alright! What the F are we waiting for? Let's start packing!" Sugar got up off the floor and started discussing clothes and travelling essentials with the others while the remaining three people in the room stayed silent.

"Woohoo!! I'm so F-ing psyched!" Jules exclaimed, joining in on Sugar's sugar high.

A tall girl with shoulder length short straight black hair and glasses pressed a button on the remote to stop the tape blanketing the room in silence with the exception of the ruckus created by Sugar and Jules.

"According to the data that I have already collected from all the teams as well as from what we saw from the tapes, I do believe the next few weeks will be very, very interesting indeed. I see now why you were so adamant about having the school board organize this trip for us, Taichou..." Elle smiled with a sly glint in her dark blue eyes. Whilst adjusting her glasses, she turned her attention to the girl she just addressed awaiting her reply.

Another girl, with long curly red hair and pale green eyes approached the figure sitting prone on the armchair with her chin resting on her hands held together and her eyes closed, that seemed to be just listening to the conversations around her but in actual fact was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well Taichou, we've seen all the tapes. Studied most of the moves, learned the language, all that's left is to get this trip started. Are you really up for it? I mean Japan is all the way on the other side of the world" Mouse exclaimed to the person sitting down in front of her. All at once, everyone in the room settled down to listen to what the person, who happened to be their tennis captain, had to say.

After a moment, she raised her head to reveal lavender eyes and glanced at the faces of her teammates who were crowding around her. She regarded every single one of them before she replied.

"This could be our last year together as a team, if any of you have any objections at all regarding this trip, speak up now or forever hold you peace." After being met with only silence, she gave a slow nod and smiled. Leaning back in her seat, she turned her head to regard the scenery outside the window.

"Well, then. Let's make this a trip to remember, shall we?" she raised her eyes to her girls giving them a knowing look before an explosion of cheers erupted and Sugar went on an extra hyper sugar high. The commotion continued on but the captain was already somewhere else, thinking about the events that would unfold once they arrive in the land of the rising sun.

"Yeah... this is going to be one hell of an unforgettable ride" she whispered softly to herself. _It'll be good to see you again... obaasan._

Halfway across the globe - specifically in an office at Seishun Gakuen - the coach of the newly crowned champions of the Nationals tournament, sneezed.

* * *

To be continued...

Note:

I can't reveal all but all i can say is that the main character is related to Ryuzaki-sensei and also Ryoma's parents but i won't say how!

Oh and Atobe will be in it too, i don't really think of him as evil. I've been watching Tenimyu waaaayyyyy to much to dislike Hyoutei. Hehehehe...

Those guys are awesome!

Will update soon! I hope...


End file.
